Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap11
'Chapter 11: Fight for the future' Everyone still stood in shock and surprise, as Iagnom revealed his identity as the present Omeggadon, and the future Omeggadon revealed himself. "I should've guessed." said Agnès, her pistol pointing at the future Omeggadon now "I thought that nameplate on the captains desk resembled a name we knew." "You're not as dim as I thought you were." said the future Omeggadon "Now I want an explanation. How did you come close to overpowering me Suzuka?" "It was love." Suzuka said plainly, her wand pointing at the future Omeggadon "Three blood-relatives of mine, and my beloved, were killed in the war against you. Even though they were gone, my love for them gave me the will power to keep fighting, even though I was forced to withdraw after you gained the upper hand." "So there was nothing special about you after all. Just the old argument that 'love' is the most powerful magic there is. Ha hah aha, a childs thought. There's no way 'love' could've overpowered me, and I refuse to believe that it's magic at all." "You don't know what love is!" Kirche proclaimed "You're right." said Omeggadon "I don't." Suzuka gasped as a sword stabbed her through the heart from behind. Tabitha blasted the guard that did it away just as Suzuka fell to the floor. "SUZUKA!" Louise yelled getting down next to her and removing the sword. As she did, Tabitha noticed the look in the knocked out guards eyes and then looked at the present Omeggadons left hand, and noticed a familiar ring. "Ring of Anderville!" Tabitha proclaimed, then everyone noticed as well, most of their wands still pointed at the future and present Omeggadons "Where did you get that?" Eléonore demanded as Louise cradled Suzuka "I have my ways." said the present Omeggadon, still holding onto the Germanian Emperor "You fiend." said the Emperor "Mark my words, you're getting the guillotine!" "Release the Emperor, and lets go." said he future Omeggadon The present Omeggadon obliged and threw the Emperor to the floor. As they fled out the nearby window, everyone fired spells at them, but none made contact. With that they were escaping into the night. "We can't let them get away!" said Agnès "We won't." said Saito "Tiffania, Illococoo, you two stay here with Louise, Suzuka, and the Emperor. Everyone else, lets go." They chased and chased the present and future Omeggadons through the forest as fast as they could. Several yards into the forest, they encountered a large horde of Skeletors, but managed to fight them all off. "Is that all of them?" Guiche asked when they were done fighting "I think so." said Saito "I still sense a strange disturbance." said Julio "That would be me." said the future Omeggadon "Where's your younger self?" Eléonore demanded "Long gone, I sent him away. No matter, I anticipate you'll see him again." "True." said Tabitha "But perhaps we should finish you first." said Kirche "Once and for all." said Montmorency "You're welcome to try." said Omeggadon as he fired a spell at them For several long minutes, the group dodged attack after attack, and Omeggadon also summoned more Skeletors "Where do you get these things?" Julio asked in the midst of the fight "There are no graves around here." "They are summoned from another dimension, not that that helps you!" Omeggadon answered Finally, Saito got close enough to stab him, but hesitated. "You think you can kill me, boy?" Omeggadon asked with laughter in his face "Not alone." said Saito with Derflinger's point just a foot away from Omeggadons chest Without warning, Agnès stabbed Omeggadon from behind, then Saito drove Derflinger into him from his front. Finally, Julio finished the job by jumping into the air and decapitating Omeggadon. With the future Omeggadon dead, the Skeletor hordes vanished into nothing. "It is over." said Agnès as she and Saito withdrew their swords from Omeggadons body "This fight maybe," said Eléonore "but there is still the present Omeggadon to deal with. But it doesn't look like we'll find him tonight." "Then lets return to the palace." said Kirche "I agree." said Colbert "We need to know if Suzuka's okay." They returned to the palace only to find things in a state of gloom. Siesta and Cattleya had both turned up, apparently worried about them, but Suzuka's body was nowhere to be seen." "What are you two doing here?" Saito asked as they reentered the throne room "And where's Suzuka?" "Saito," said Louise through a sniffle "she didn't make it." "We couldn't save her." said Tiffania "After she passed on, her body vanished." Almost everyone came to the verge of tears when Guiche asked "Did she say anything before she died?" "As a matter of fact, she did." said the Emperor, getting everyone's attention "She asked you all not to be sad, or to cry for her." "Cattleya and I arrived just as her body disappeared." said Siesta through tears "Why would she ask that of us?" "Ah ah ah, there's more." said the Emperor "She asked that, because she technically wasn't leaving us." "She wasn't!?" Kirche asked bewildered, and everyone's faces lit with surprise "Yes. And she was right. It's my understanding that young miss Vallière, is expecting baby Suzuka. So really, she hasn't left us, and you will see her again in less than a year." "He's right!" said Louise brightly putting her hands on her belly "Suzuka hasn't left us, we just have to wait for her to be born again." "But what about Suzuka's mission?" Colbert asked "She came back to change the future." "Maybe she did enough." said Cattleya "You all stopped Omeggadon from coming to power in this county, so maybe the future has already changed dramatically." "Maybe." said Agnès "But the present Omeggadon still remains at large. We can't be totally sure until we get rid of him." "Then you all should return to Tristain." said the Emperor, and everyone nodded "But before you go, miss Zerbst." "Yes?" "Come forward." Kirche obeyed "This is informal but, for your great service to this country," he tapped Kirche's shoulders with his fingers "I name you, Chevalier of Germania." "Your majesty... I-I-I don't know what to say." said Kirche "He he he, call me Gaston." said Emperor Gaston After a night of rest in the palace, a favor by Emperor Gaston, the group set out to return to Tristain the following morning. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 10: Night in the Palace << >> Chapter 12: Destiny and looking forward Category:Chapters